villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm the One
"I'm the One" is a song from the American animated webseries RWBY. It is used in Volume 3 during the episode "Lessons Learned". The song is about, and from the perspective of, antagonists Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, making several references to their backstories and their battle with Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams and series composer Jeff Williams. Lyrics Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub Fist-fight, death-match come and join the club Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot You should give up now your retaliation's moot I'll run circles round ya, I can touch the sky I'm gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry You want to mess around? Well come on let's go I got no time to waste let's start the show I'm the one that your mama said 'Don't mess with them or you'll end up dead That type they don't follow any rules' You're looking tall, you're looking tough I'm sorry dude, it's not enough Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel The bigger they are then the more that they bleed The deeper the scars that won't heal Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame Knowing how true defeat feels I'm the one That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son Got no gun But I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron I'm the one Who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one Delusion I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind You're still standing up? Well let's go another round Singin' king of pain and you're gonna get crowned You like the way I dress? Yeah I know I'm fine The blood's gonna stain but it won't be mine Just chill here while I drop into the brush See you when I land and you're gonna feel the crush Lay right down and grab a little rest I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best You shoulda stayed at home today This fisticuff won't go your way This confrontation isn't just for school It might be hard to hear me say Kicking your ass is child's play I hope you're not crushed by this ridicule A slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin A hint of the flavor of steel No one to blame it's the end of the game The humiliation is real I'm the one That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun Overrun By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father I'm the one I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun Illusions Will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design Other Appearances *The song was featured on the RWBY: Volume 3 Soundtrack. *The song was performed at the 2016 RTX Concert. Videos I'm the One. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics I'm the One - RWBY - RTX 2016 concert|RTX 2016 Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Duets Category:RWBY Songs Category:Casey Lee Williams